The Code Isn't Who We Are
by Dr.ERV
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is one of the worlds most popular video game characters of all time. Sonic tells you his side of the story before, during, and after the events in Wreck-It Ralph.
1. Chapter 1

The Code Isn't Who We Are

Written By:

Wreck-It Ralph, Sonic, and all characters owned by: DISNEY and SEGA.

Chapter 1

-Year: 1991, Litwak's Arcade. _Sonic the Hedgehog _is plugged in.-

I opened up my eyes and raised up looking at my surroundings. As I looked around, I noticed someone laying close by me. He slowly began to get up. Funny, I've never seen this guy before, but... I knew who he was. I got up and walked over to him and helped him get up.

"Nice to meet you!" I said. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. You must be Dr. Robotnik."

"Yes." He said. "That's me. Nice to meet you as well." We shook hands. I knew he was the bad guy and he knew I was the good guy. And when that Quarter Alert sounded off...we knew what we had to do.

-Year: 1992. _Sonic the Hedgehog 2 _is plugged in.-

I had defeated the evil Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik! And afterwards won my metal. It was a long hard day, but finally...

"All clear!" Someone shouted accross the arcade. YES! I mentally shouted. Finally...break. We heard grumbling and looked over in that direction. It was my arch-nemisis...Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Robotnik got up and looked around, then saw us. He waved over at us. And I waved back. Tails nuged me and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"He's the bad guy!" Tails said. "Why are you waving at him?"

"Because," I said. "He's the bad guy IN THE GAME. That may not be how he really is."  
"Whatever you say." Tails said, then grabbed my wrist and began dragging me. "Come on! Let's go meet all the other people!" I looked back at Robotnik. He had a look of sadness on his face, but turned and walked away, and never looked back. I wondered why he didn't come along with us...

-Couple Years Later. Shortly after the plug in of _Sonic & Knuckles_.-

Once again I defeated the evil Dr. Robotnik. This time along with the help of Tails and Knuckles. It had been 4 years since the plug in of my first game, _Sonic the Hedgehog. _Each time one of my games has been plugged in...I would merge with that Sonic, gaining all his memories, but still keeping the ones from my past games like _Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog CD, and Sonic the Hedgehog 3. _My current game is _Sonic & Knuckles._

Since the beginning, I've made lots of new friends. Fix-It Felix, Jr. was the first person that I met as soon as I got out of my game and entered Game Central Station. His friend, Turbo, was also there. Man... Turbo and I were really good friends...always competed to see who was the fastest. Turbo, Tails, Felix, and I would always hang out at _Tappers_ after the arcade closed. It was like the one place people loved to hang out at.

But whenever _Sonic the Hedgehog CD_ got plugged in...he did something awful. I couldn't believe it...he abandoned his game and tried to take over another. It ended up getting both his game and theirs unplugged...for good. Then he was forced to reside in Game Central Station for awhile...nobody was ever the same way to him again...always treating him like he was nothing but a monster. But not with Felix and I. We talked to him some...but he was never really the same either. It's like he never cared anymore...then when a game called _Sugar Rush_ was plugged in...he went inside and never came out. We all assumed he died outside his own game.

And since then... I have done Public Announcements for my fellow arcade comrades...reminding them about the dangers of dieing outside their own games. And to always be on alert when they decide to go into another game. Shortly after I won another medal for the day, my friends congratulate me, Amy wasn't in this game, so she normally hung out out of the screens view, so nobody would see her. And thats when I notice Robotnik. He got up, and brushed the dust off of him and then began walking away. With the same sad expression he had on his face all those years ago. I never did really talk to him...I only knew little about him. He goes to that Bad-Anon Meeting all the time, but that's mainly all I know about him. Thats when I moved past my friends and walked toward him.

"Hey, Robotnik!" I shouted at him, causing him to stop and turn in surprise. He looked down at me as I came up to him and stopped.

"Um...what is it Sonic?" He asked, stunned that I was even talking to him.

"I just wanted to say hi and that you did a good job today." I told him. " What've you been up to?"

"Just getting ready to head to the Bad-Anon Meeting." He replied. There was an awkward silence. I turned to my friends and they looked at me like I was mad. Then I turned back to Robotnik. Then I heard Robotnik's voice again. "Well, um... I guess I'll be heading to it now. Um... I'll see you later, Sonic." He began walking away, but I had an idea.

"Wait!" I said, stopping him once again. "We were just about to head to over to Tappers. Wanna come?" Robotnik looked at me stunned then looked over at my friends, who were shocked beyond belief.

"Um...I don't know if they really want me to come." Robotnik said, turning back towards me, I looked over at them and they were shaking their heads, then I turned back to Robotnik.

"Well, if they don't like it..." I said, "Then I guess it's just you and me. C'mon! It'll be fun!"

"Well...okay, then." Robotnik said, I saw him smile for the first time in a long time. We walked toward my friends who just looked at me in disbelieve.

**. . .**

"Hello, friend!" Felix says to me as I walk up to him, with my friends behind me and maybe future friend, Robotnik. Felix noticed Robotnik, and walked up to him and extended his hand. "And I believe you are the famous Dr. Robotnik. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," Robotnik said, shaking his hand. "And I believe you are Fix-It Felix, Jr."

"Sure am!" Felix says. "But you can just call me Felix. Well, let's go grab our normal seat guys!" Felix motioned for us to follow him. We did and all sat down.

"Well guys!" I said. "Felix and I are buying! Do you guys want your usuals?" They all nod. "What do you want Robotnik?" He thought for a second.

"I think I'll take a cheeseburger." He said. "But, you don't have to buy it. I have money, I can-"

"No, no." I said, cutting him off. "I'd be more than happy to get it! After all, I think this is a good way we should start off being friends."

"Um...okay." He said. "Thanks Sonic." I nodded and got up and began walking up to Tapper. Felix got up to go with me, leaving my friends and Robotnik alone. There was a long pause.

"U'm...so..." Robotnik began, trying to start a conversation. "H-how's everyone doing?" There was no reply. "Um...that's good. Had any good-"

"Why are you even here?" Knuckles said, cutting him off. " You're the bad guy. You shouldn't even be here hanging out with us." Robotnik looked at him stunned.

"I agree." Amy said, "Why don't you just go back to your base. Jerk!" Robotnik lowered his head down, preparing himself for what he knew would come.

"I don't know why Sonic invited you..." Tails said. "But just so you know...we don't want you here." That's when Felix and I came back and sat down with them. I could tell Robotnik was a little upset...just by the way he looks.

"Alright guys!" I said. "The food is almost here. Tapper already had it ready for us. He just has to make your cheeseburger, ok, Robotnik?" Robotnik nodded his head.

"Alright, guys!" Tapper said. "Here they are." He passed the Hamburgers to Felix, Tails, and Knuckles. The Salad to Amy. The Chili Dogs to me. And the Cheeseburgers to Robotnik. "Enjoy!" Tapper then left and I looked back at Robotnik.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him, he just looked up at me. Then he grabbed his burger and got up. I looked up at him confused. He pulled out some money and placed it on the table in my direction.

"Um...I have to go, Sonic." Robotnik said. "Here's the money for my cheeseburger... I'll see you later." Then Robotnik was off. I watched him walk out the door...I figured it had something to do with my friends.

"What did you guys say to him?" I asked, with an anger in my tone. They looked surprised at me.

"The truth." Knuckles said. "That we don't want him here."

"He's the bad guy." Amy said. "He doesn't belong here with us. All three of us agree." I looked at Tails, my best friend, who just shrugged it off. Then Felix and I exchanged looks. I got up and grabbed my chili dog.

"Were are you going?" Tails asked me. I just looked at him.

"I'm going to go find Robotnik." I told him, "And I'll just eat with him by myself. I expected better of you guys." Then I turned to Felix. "Thank you Felix. At least you treated him nice." He nodded and then I walked out.

**. . .**

I knocked on the door of Eggman's base. It opened slowly and I saw that it was a Metal Sonic.

"What do you want?" Metal Sonic asks me.

"Is Robotnik home?" I asked him. "I wish to speak to him." Metal Sonic stared at me for awhile, then motioned for me to follow him. I followed him into Robotnik's main chamber. It was surprisingly un-robotic. It had two chairs in it and a huge fireplace, kinda like a mansion would. Robotnik was sitting in one of them. Slowly eating his cheeseburger and watching the fire. I stared at him, then turned to Metal Sonic. "How long has he been like this?"

"All these years." Metal Sonic says, turning to me. "You or your friends never bothered to hang out with him. He's like this every night." I looked at Robotnik. Some hero I was.

"Well..." I began, turning back to Metal. "That changes now. Thank you." I walked up to Robotnik as Metal Sonic left the room. I sat in the other chair and took a bite of my chili dog. He never even looked at me, but I knew he knew I was here. "Listen...I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't think that would go like that."

"There is nothing to be sorry for." He finally said, after a long period of silence. "They are right. I am the bad guy. I shouldn't be hanging out with the good guys." I looked at him and we both took a bite of our food.

"Well if ya ask me..." I said. "I think you can. Before the Turbo incident, good guys were nice to bad guys. But after that...the good guys seemed a little weary of the bad guys. And didn't exactally treat them good. But I don't think that's right. And It took me this long to realize that. Now. Wether or not the others are your friends... I want you to know that Felix and I are. So anytime you wanna hang out...you know where I am." I got up and began walking to the door, eating the last bit of my chili dog. I was about to exit, when Robotnik's voice stopped me.

"Sonic..." He began, I stopped and turned for him, waiting for him to continue. "Thank you, but I do think I will still go to the Bad-Anon Meetings." I smiled.

"Alright, thats fine." I said. "Meet me at Tappers tomorrow night. You, Felix, and I will just hang out, just us, every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday night. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." Robotnik said. "I'll see you tomorrow night." I smiled and walked out the door. I felt all good inside. I had a new friend. And his name was Dr. Ivo Robotnik.


	2. Chapter 2

The Code Isn't Who We Are

Written By:

Wreck-It Ralph, Sonic, and all characters owned by: DISNEY and SEGA.

Chapter 2

-15 years later. Fix-It Felix, Jr.'s 30th Anniversary Party-

Felix had invited us all to his 30th Anniversary Party. And it sure was fun too. I heard a knock on the door and heard Gene say something about it being Mario. I hadn't seen Mario in a while. So, I was pretty excited. Then I heard Gene scream.

"It's Ralph!" Gene said, causing everyone to scream. Gene talked to Felix and Felix went outside and was talking to Ralph. I turned toward Mary.

"Did you not invite him?" I asked her. Mary looked at me a little confused.

"No." Mary said. "He's the bad guy. Why would we invite him? He wrecks the very apartment we live in."

"Yeah, but..." I began. "He's a really big part of the game. I invite Dr. Robotnik to my game's anniversary parties." Mary shrugged and walked off.

Ralph came in and began wrecking some stuff. Not on purpose of course, but I guess the others didn't like it. Anyways, later on during the party, Ralph ended up smashing the cake, due to Gene being a jerk. Once again, Ralph didn't do it on purpose. Ralph then stated something about winning a medal and then left.

"You guys see!" I shouted. Everyone looking at me. "If you treat your bad guys nice then they won't do stuff like this! I mean, Dr. Robotnik is one of my best friends!" And with that, I walk out of the apartment, slamming the door, and back to my own game.

-The next day-

I, Sonic the Hedgehog, ran throughout Game Central Station. My current game was _Sonic Adventure. _I had several new friends. And most of them had warmed up to Robotnik now. It took a while, but they finally did. But news had spread like a wild fire! The bad guy from Fix-It Felix, Jr. had gone Turbo. I never even bothered to get to know the guy, which I silently cursed myself for. I figured something like this would happen if the good guys kept treating the bad guys like this.

As I was running, I stopped by _Sugar Rush. _I looked at the entrance to it, remembering all those years ago that Turbo had went in there and never came out. I had only been in there one time to go look for him. But had no luck. There was a lot of commotion going on around me but I was in my own little world, just staring. I turned and was soon hit by a spaceship, causing me to loose my rings. It had went into the entrance. I got up and picked up what was left of my magic rings. It had to be Wreck-It Ralph...and I wanted to know why he was going Turbo. And who better to talk to than three people who knew him: Fix-It Felix, Jr., the Nicelanders, and Dr. Robotnik.

**. . .**

I knocked on the front door of Robotniks base. Shouting his name. Eventually he opened the door.

"What is it Sonic?" He asked, "You're gonna put a dent in my door." I chuckled a little

"Have you heard the news?" I asked him. He looked a little confused. "About Ralph? Wreck-It Ralph?" He thought for a minute.

"Besides the fact that he finally showed up to the Bad-Anon Meeting after 30 years of not showing up...no not really I guess." He said. So he hasn't heard.

"Well," I said. "Rumor has it that he's gone Turbo." Robotnik's eyes widened.

"You're joking right?" He asked, with a little hope in his voice. I shook my head.

"Nope." I said. "I talked to Tapper and he was the first person who had a clue that Ralph would go Turbo. Apparently Ralph went into _Hero's Duty_ and tried to take it over, but I don't buy it. Cause he was inside a spaceship that hit me and went straight into _Sugar Rush_. Is there anything you can tell me? Anything at all? Maybe a reason he went Turbo?"

"Well..." He thought for a minute. "Last night he told all of us bad guys that he was tired of everyone treating him like some bad guy. You see...back before the Turbo incident, Ralph was never treated good at all...no body treated him nice. And he mentioned that he was tired of being the bad guy and just wanted a better life." I thought for a second...a little bit of anger boiling inside me.

"I knew it!" I shouted. "I knew that if the bad guys were treated this way something like this would happen! That's why I don't treat anybody like they are some lower-class creature. I treat everyone as if we are all equal! Well...thanks Robotnik. I'll see ya at _Tapper_ tomorrow?" Robotnik nodded his head. And then I was off to _Fix-It Felix, Jr._ I was gonna have a little talk with them.

**. . .**

"Felix is gone, Sonic." Gene said to me. "He went out looking for Ralph, after he gone Turbo. I told him Ralph was just a bad guy." That got me angry.

"Shut it, Gene!" I said to him, causing him, and the Nicelanders to look at me in shock. "Do you know why Ralph went Turbo?"

"Because he's a bad guy!" Gene said to me. I shook my head, trying to hold back the anger. Years of absorbing power from the Chaos Emeralds has allowed me to turn into Super Sonic...but I have some of that energy sitting around inside me...and mixed with anger...that can be VERY bad.

"Look, Gene," I said to him. "I talked to my friend, Robotnik. YES! MY FRIEND! You see I don't treat my bad guy like he is just the bad guy, and so far, that's been a good choice. We are pratically best friends. Last night, at the Bad-Anon Meeting, Ralph finally showed up...never having appeared for 30 years, ignoring every invite. And Robotnik was there and he told me that Ralph said something about everyone treated him like a bad guy...and that nobody even said good job or anything like that. Matter of fact, he said that NOBODY treated him nice...so I assume that he had no friends. And that he just wanted a better life." The Nicelanders looked at each other for a moment.

"So, how is this our fault?" Gene said. I looked at him stunned.

"BECAUSE YOU IDIOT!" I shouted at him. "YEARS OF REJECTMENT AND BEING TREATED SO BAD SENT HIM OVERBOARD!" The Nicelanders looked at me stunned...I could have sworn I saw my fur turnning a little black, but I fought the anger off. I have never been this mad before...well, only once. "All Ralph wanted was for you guys to treat him like a person instead of just a bad guy. That's just his job to be the bad guy, that doesn't mean he is in real life. Did you even bother to get to know Ralph?" Silence.

"Exactally what I thought." I continued. "You know...you guys don't really live up to your name. Nicelanders...more like Jerklanders. Because you possibly just caused your game to be unplugged... I'm outta here. If Felix and Ralph come back...tell Felix what I said, or I'll tell him myself. And if Ralph comes back...I suggest you take what I said in mine...or I'll be back...and you may not like it when I'm really angry." I then turned away from them and ran off toward Game Central Station. All I could really dohope and pray that Ralph would come back. And when he did. I was gonna be his friend.

-Later: Ralph returns from Sugar Rush, with a gold medal in his hand.-

I saw Ralph walk out of _Sugar Rush._ I ran up to him. He saw me and stopped. He looked pretty upset.

"Ralph!" I said to him. "My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. You probably know who I am, but listen. I heard that you went Turbo...and I think I know why. I'm not like the Nicelanders or Felix. Dude, I'd be your friend. What do ya say? Wanna be friends." Ralph's facial expression never changed.

"Um...sure." He said to me, he kinda had a small smile now. "I'd like that. But...I'm not sure if I would be a good friend."

"Well, why would you think that?" I asked him. Shouldn't of asked that. Cause once I did he got even sadder.

"I just broke the only friend I ever had's heart." He said and then continued walking. I looked back toward _Sugar Rush_ and wondered what he ment. I looked back at him but he was gone. I assume he went back to his game.

-Moments Later-

I was about to walk into _Fix-It Felix, Jr. _When all of a sudden Gene came walking out of it. He had a suitcase.

"Gene?" I asked. "Did you see Ralph at all?" Gene looked up at me and sighed.

"Yes... I saw him." Gene told me. "And you were right. He was just tired of living alone in the garbage."

"Did Felix come back?" I asked him.

"No." Gene said. "He and that sergeant chick from _Hero's Duty _went inside _Sugar Rush _to find Ralph...and they havn't came back so far." Then without another word, Gene walked past me. I looked toward the entrance to _Sugar Rush._

"Alright...that's it." I said to myself. "I'm tired of people not coming back from _Sugar Rush. _Think I'll just go in and have a look around myself." Then I heard the announcement.

"The Arcade will open in one hour." The voice announced. Well, crap. Guess I'll have to wait after the arcade closes. Cause what if I get lost? Then what? So I think I'll just walk around and talk to people around the Station.

-45 Minutes Later. Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun come out of Sugar Rush.-

"Look there-a they are!" Mario shouted, getting my attention. I looked toward that direction and ran up to them.

"Hey guys!" I shouted, they looked at me and waved, I looked at Ralph. "Hey Ralph! Saw you go back in _Sugar Rush._ What was that all about?" Ralph looked at the others who gave him a nod, then he turned back to me.

"The arade is about to open." Ralph said. "But why don't we all just meet at _Tapper _after it closes and we'll tell you the story." I thought for a second then smiled.

"Sounds awesome..." I said, then I extended my hand, "friend." He smiled and shook my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The Code Isn't Who We Are

Written By:

Wreck-It Ralph, Sonic, and all characters owned by: DISNEY and SEGA.

Chapter 3

-A couple days after the events in _Sugar Rush._-

I walked up to the entrance of _Fix-It Felix, Jr._ yet again. Since the "Sugar Rush Incident" I have become great friends with both Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope Von Schweets. Wreck-It Ralph and I met up at _Tapper _alot. And Vanellope and I...well, she normally likes to race me. See who's the fastest. She never wins of course, but hey, she never gives up. Kinda like me actually. See a little bit of myself in her.

"Hey!" Ralph shouts to me as he walks out of the entrance, Felix right beside him. Now we just had to go pick up Vanellope for our annual hang out at Tappers, cause they got this more "kid-appropriate" night there. We go to that for Vanellope. Of course, that might be delayed a little, seeing how Vanellope wants to race me every time we go get her.

"Hey," I shout back, waving. "You guys ready?" Ralph and Felix nod their heads. And off we go.

"You ever think she'll beat you one day in a race, Sonic?" Felix asks me. I think for a moment and turn to him.

"Probably not." I say, pretty confident. "One of these days, I might just go slow and let her win. But, knowing her, she'd brag about it, and then there goes my reputation." I chuckle a little at that last part, they do too.

"Yeah, I could see that happening too." Ralph agreed.

-Outside of _Sugar Rush_'s castle-

Ralph, Felix, and I awaited outside the castle door as Vanellope was being fetched. I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Man." I asked. "What is taking her so long?"

"I don't know." Felix said. "Just calm down. She'll be out shortly." The door opened. "Look, there she is right now."

"Hey, guys!" Vanellope greeted. "Stinkbrain, Felix, and Slowpoke."

"Slowpoke?" I said, smiling at her nickname for me. "Looks who's calling who a slowpoke. It took you forever to get out of that castle."

"Yeah, yeah." Vanellope said. "But I was doing something important. Upgrading my car! You know what time it is?"

"I have a pretty good idea." I said, rolling my eyes, then smiling.

"It's race time!" Vanellope shouted, excited. Yep. Just as I thought. This kid is stubborn. Oh well, let's just get this over with.

-The Finish Line, shortly after Sonic and Vanellope's race-

"Yes!" I shout, raising my hand in victory as Vanellope crosses the finish line, seconds after me. "I win! I am the arcade's fastest!"

"I'll get you next time." Vanellope stated, kinda pouting. I walk up to her and mess up her hair with my hand.

"Gotta admit, though," I said, trying to make her feel better. "You're getting a lot closer to catching up to me. Keep it up kiddo, and you'll be faster than me one of these days...maybe." She smiles.

"Yeah." Vanellope says. "Then once I beat you, I can call you old and slow."

"I wouldn't go that far, Van." I said. "Cause I can go like twice as fast when I'm in my super form."

"Yeah, but that's no fair." Vanellope says. "I don't have a super form."

"Well, maybe I can power up your car with the seven Chaos Emeralds." I say. "Then that would make it fair."

"Yeah, that would be awesome." Vanellope says. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's get going!" We all laugh as Vanellope runs in front of us. Kids today. But out of my entire life here in the arcade...I've realized something. The Code...the very thing that makes us what we are in the game...that means nothing. That's not what we are outside the game. Cause I've learned...that the Code isn't who we are.

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter wasn't very long at all. And I'm sorry you guys! I really am. I just couldn't think of much to do with the last chapter...unless I decide to make a sequel. Course that depends on what Wreck-It Ralph 2 holds. But, I'm done with my stories! I mean, I will write other stories for other categories. Actually, I already have 3 written in the Sonic Archive. My DEATH OF TAILS trilogy. And I've got a crossover story in mind...one that will combine the Sonic Archive and a surprise archive. Till then...catch ya later!**


End file.
